Story:Birds of Prey/Talia Captures Typhuss/Chapter Five
In the main hallway both Typhuss and Will are back to back as their surrounded by the cult members. Sorry Talia isn't here to keep you two alive the guy says as he pulls his sword out. The cult members attack them as Typhuss and Will kick their butt as the guy slashes at Will and he dodges the sword swiping as he dodges from left then the right and rolls and trips the guy and runs for the top as he goes after him, Talia shows up and looks at them. We're better then this we are not like my father's cult we don't fall apart when we don't have our way at doing things when I say that Typhuss and his nephew aren't meant to be harmed I mean it Talia says as she looks at them. Then the Birds burst into the main hallway. NO let them go their free to go Talia says as she looks at the cult members. Typhuss looks for Will as Laurel looks at him. What's wrong? Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Where's Will says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. They see Will and the guy fighting as he stabbed Will in the shoulder and Typhuss gets out his bow and an arrow and fires and hits the guy in the chest and then he falls and screams and falls to his death at the rocks below, as Will holds onto the edge and he climbs up and breathes heavily. Talia is treating his wound and looks at him. You're lucky the blade missed your heart by 3 centimeters Talia says as she puts some herbs on a bandage and places it on the wound. Will gurnts a bit. Wow that hurts Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss thanks Talia for treating Will. Thank you for treating Will says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. Your welcome and thanks for telling me more about my father and hope you use that data to good use Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Will looks at them. Come on let's go home if Talia's going to keep us from doing it Will says as he looks at her. She shook her head. No I truly understand why Typhuss is commited to his friends and family Talia says as she looks at them. They lead for the runabout and leave the island. At Star City at Typhuss's apartment Typhuss is waiting for Will to show up with Thea and they walked into the room. What did you want to speak to me about? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his nephew. Thea has something to tell you says Typhuss as he looks at at Will then at Thea. She looks at him. Will I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby Thea says as she looks at him. Will smiles at her and kisses her. I thought you couldn't after what happened with the Staff weapon to the stomach Will says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Doctor Crusher ran the scans of me and said I could have a child Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at his nephew. I'm happy for you Will, both of you says Typhuss as he looks at Will and Thea. Will looks at them. Now all we have to do is tell Oliver Will says as he looks at Typhuss and Thea. Typhuss looks at him. I have agreed to go with Thea when she tells Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He nods at him. Well I better get back to the Valiant and get back out there to make sure no bad guys try to take over the galaxy, I'll see you later Will says as he kisses Thea. She looks at him. Be careful please Thea says as she looks at him. He nods and taps his combadge. This is Colonel Tyson to Valiant one to beam up Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle and fiancee. And is beamed away by the Asgard beaming technology. Thea turns to Typhuss. What did you do with that data chip Talia gave you Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her and mentions he gave it to Barbara. I gave it to Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Nice Thea says as she looks at him. He nods. At the Clock Tower Barbara is working on the data chip when it shows what the data has on Lex's activities have been recorded a lot as she's downloading it into the mainframe.